Sia
|4qJQrkWiK8w}} Sia is a YouTube singer with a feminine, pleasant voice and stable high range. She has few solo covers but has participated in many collaborations. Her most popular solo cover is her piano version cover of "Secret Base ~ Kimi ga Kureta Mono ~", which has over 54K views as of May 2014. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Miku ☆ Miku Chorus # Member of YouTube Chorus # Member of Banana Kurimu (Winners of the YTChorus Chorus Battle) # Member of Zessei Bijin! # Member of AiDOLMASTER Chorus List of Covered Songs feat. Banana Kurimu (2010.09.19) # "Tenkuu no Canaria" (Tales of Symphonia OVA OP) feat. Sia, Matti and Rosa (2010.09.20) # "Synchronicity" feat. Sia and Umi (2010.10.22) # "Friend" feat. Sia and Matti (2010.10.28) # "siGrE" feat. Banana Kurimu (2010.11.11) # "Ai Kotoba" feat. Sia, Rith, Matti, Rosa, Spazzy, Lizz, Aqua and Juju (2010.11.14) # "Bookmark A Head" (Strike Witches ED) feat. Sia, Kari, Lotty, Matti, Juju and Rosa (2010.11.16) # "Justice of Light" feat. Sia and Rosa (2010.11.23) # "With Love" feat. Miku ☆ Miku Chorus (2010.12.09) # "Yukimine" -Piano & Strings ver.- feat. Sia (harmonies) and Umi (2010.12.16) # "Love ~ Winter Song ~" (22 singers collab) (2010.12.24) # "Lily Lily ★ Burning Night" feat. Miku ☆ Miku Chorus (2010.12.30) # "Glow" -Band ver.- feat. Banana Kurimu (2011.01.11) # "Platinum Romance" feat. Miku ☆ Miku Chorus (2011.02.14) # "Sayonara Goodbye" -Band ver.- (2011.02.14) # "Omoide Kakera" (Memory Fragments) feat. Banana Kurimu (2011.03.24) # "Mr.Music" feat. Sia, ehmz and Zessei Bijin! (2011.04.09) # "Kimi ni Todoke" feat. VocaVocalChorus (2011.05.01) # "Secret Base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~" (Secret Base ~What You Gave Me~) -Piano ver.- (2011.05.21) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) feat. YouTube Chorus (2011.08.18) # "Aishiteiru" feat. Momochi, Coda and Zessei Bijin! (2011.08.25) # "Cat Food" feat. Miku ☆ Miku Chorus (2011.10.10) # "The Fine Everyday" feat. Sia, Sandy, Sayuri Maebara and Matti (2011.10.22) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" (The Crimson Demon of the Stone Pavement) feat. Alto and Zessei Bijin! (2011.10.22) # "Kaze wa Fuiteiru" (AKB48 song) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Zenith and Zessei Bijin! (2011.10.27) # "Tenshi ni Fureta yo" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.11.25) # "fix" feat. Sia and ★Lunatic Illusion★ (2011.11.26) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. Panda, Stella and Zessei Bijin! (2011.11.30) # "Mr. Music" feat. Sia, Rosa, Matti, Lizz, Mew, kami95 and UtaSong (2012.01.16) # "Rafflesia" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.01.23) # "Celluloid" (14 singers collab) (2012.02.01) # "E? Mou, dame." (Parody of "E? Aa, Sou.") (9 singers collab) (2012.02.01) # "from Y to Y" feat. Sia, Chou, Uta, Rosa, Moonlight (YT), Cassandra, Takeshi, Renell, Marrife, Matti and Pierce (2012.02.03) # "DANCE FLOOR" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.02.25) # "fix" (2012.02.28) # "Pray For Karin" (51 singers collab) (2012.03.19) # "Calmsad" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.03.27) # "Go My Way" (iDOLM@STER song) (collab) (2012.04.01) # "Egao no Dessan" feat. Sia and Minnie (2012.04.09) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (8 singers collab) (2012.05.02) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) -Piano ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! and Melodic Radiance (2012.06.23) # "Hello/How Are You" -Band ver.- feat. ehmz and Zessei Bijin! (2012.07.10) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess Wa" feat. ZØDIAC, Akatsuki Taiyou and Zessei Bijin! (2012.07.21) # "HALO" (14 singers collab) (2012.07.21) # "bitter" (2012.07.30) # "Kamisama no Birthday" (iDOLM@STER song) (10 singers collab) (2012.09.23) # "MEGARE!" (iDOLM@STER song) (5 singers collab) (2012.10.26) # "Pantsu Nugeru Mon" (17 singers collab) (2012.10.29) # "IA IA Night of Desire" feat. Fome and Zessei Bijin! (2012.10.29) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Akatsuki Taiyou and Zessei Bijin! (2012.10.31) # "Ichiban no Takaramono" (Treasure the Most) (9 singers collab) (2012.11.26) # "Wish" (7 singers collab) (2012.12.05) # "MEGARE!" (iDOLM@STER song) (2012.12.14) # "crack" feat. Sia and Sagara Yoru (harmonies) (2012.12.23) # "my song" (iDOLM@STER song) (2012.12.25) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" feat. Miku ☆ Miku Chorus (2012.12.28) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" (iDOLM@STER song) (2013.01.02) # "Symphony" feat. Sia (harmonies) and Matti (2013.01.04) # "Kosmos, Cosmos" (iDOLM@STER chorus) (2013.01.06) # "Saihate" -Ballad ver.- feat. Sia, UtaSong, Matti and Umi (2013.01.31) # "IDOLM@STER MEDLEY Part 1" (15 singers collab) (2013.02.04) # "IDOLM@STER MEDLEY Part 2" (15 singers collab) (2013.02.04) # "ZB Tales AniMedley 2.0" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.02.05) # "Why Did I Fall in Love With You" (TVXQ song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.02.06) # "Kosmos, Cosmos" feat. iDOLM@STER Chorus (2013.02.07) # "My Song" (iDOLM@STER song) feat. Sia, UtaSong and Rosa (2013.02.08) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" feat. iDOLM@STER Chorus (2013.02.18) # "MEGARE!" feat. iDOLM@STER Chorus (2013.02.22) # "Marionette no Kokoro" (iDOLM@STER song) (2013.02.28) # "Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.03.07) # "Kiramekirari" (iDOLM@STER song) (2013.03.25) # "Marionette no Kokoro" (iDOLM@STER song) feat. Sia and Shoko (2013.03.27) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" (iDOLM@STER song) feat. Sia and Shoko (2013.03.30) # "Te-yut-te" feat. iDOLM@STER Chorus (2013.04.01) # "drop" (2013.04.08) # "Kakushigoto" (Secret) (2013.06.14) # "Marionette no Kokoro" (iDOLM@STER song) feat. Sia and Sayuri Maebara (2013.06.20) # "Kosmos, Cosmos" feat. iDOLM@STER Chorus (2013.06.20) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. Sia and Rosa (2013.06.25) # "Kiramekirari" feat. iDOLM@STER Chorus (2013.07.01) # "Watashitachi wa Zutto... Deshou?" (iDOLM@STER song) (2013.07.25) # "Dive to World" (Katekyo Hitman Reborn OP) feat. Sia and Matti (2013.07.30) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) feat. Sia and Kasuka (2013.08.25) # "MEGARE!" (iDOLM@STER song) feat. Sia and Shoko (2013.08.31) # "Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai" (A Beautiful Cruel World) (Shingeki no Kyojin ED) feat. Rimi, Cola and Zessei Bijin! (2013.09.11) # "Colorful Days" (iDOLM@STER song) (11 singers collab) (2013.09.12) # "Overmaster" feat. iDOLM@STER Chorus (2013.09.18) # "THE IDOLM@STER 2nd-mix" (2013.09.23) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" (A Kunoichi but I Want to Love) -Band ver.- feat. Sia and Saru (2013.10.21) # "Sing a Song" feat. Chiyo, Voca☆staᴙ Chorus and Zessei Bijin! (2013.10.25) # "Honey" feat. Joakkar and Zessei Bijin! (2013.10.31) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.11.28) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen Jun'aika" (First Love Academy Pure Love Department) feat. Sia, Serena and Mai (2013.12.02) # "In the Rain" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.12.14) # "Massugu" feat. iDOLM@STER Chorus (2013.12.14) # "Heal the World" (Michael Jackson song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.12.26) # "Kaeri Michi" (12 singers collab) (2014.01.01) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Sia, Sayuri Maebara, KawaiiChu, Rosa and Latias (2014.01.27) # "ZB Disney AniMedley 3.0" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.02.05) # "Bokura no Let It Be" feat. sabi, Sumashu and Zessei Bijin! (2014.02.07) # "Kiramekirari" (iDOLM@STER song) feat. Sia and JuubsChan (2014.02.26) # "Chasing after Nico" (Love Live! song) feat. Sia and Matti (2014.03.12) # "Hameln" feat. Saru and Zessei Bijin! (2014.04.25) # "All My Love is For You" (SNSD song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.04.29) # "Ponytail to Shushu" (AKB48 song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.07.06) # "days" (Mekakucity Actors ED) -Piano ver.- (2014.09.18) # "Hello Laughter" feat. UtaSong, Sia, Rosa, Matti, JenniDi, and ✿ham (2014.10.22) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" feat. Miku ☆ Miku Chorus (2014.11.07) # "Natsuiro Egao de 1,2, Jump!" feat. Matti, Umi, UtaSong, Noki, Sia, JenniDi, Rosa, Latias, and Mikan (2014.11.20) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -Acoustic ver.- (2014.11.28) # "Yume no Akuma" (Dream Demon) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.12.12) # "FUTURE" (Kiddy Grade ED) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.12.21) # "Miracle Plan ga Dekichatta!" (Akikan! OP) feat. Matti and Sia (2014.12.22) # "ebb and flow" (Nagi no Asukara OP2) -Piano ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.12.25) # "Blessing" feat. Kazu, Angela, Beibi, Kiichan, Sia, Rey, Fyre, Ketsuban, Bookiezz, Serena, Lu, Vinar and Jefferz (2014.12.31) # "Winter Happy Night" feat. Rosa, Matti, and Sia (2015.01.17) # "Rain stops, good-bye" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.01.22) # "Mr.Mr." (SNSD song) -Japanese ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.01.29) # "Legend of AniMedley" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.02.03) # "Hana wa Odoreya Irohaniho" (Flowers Dancing ABCDE) (Hanayamata OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2015.02.17) # "Shocking Party" (Love Live insert song) feat. Kasuka, Matti, and Sia (2015.02.28) # "Kokoro no Tamago" (Heart's Egg) (Shugo Chara OP) feat. Matti, Sia, and Celia (2015.04.07) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) -Piano ver.- (2015.04.20) # "Eine Kleine" -Piano ver.- (2015.05.16) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.06.12) # "Fukujusou" feat. Sia and Jordy (2015.07.12) # "Freyja.sys" feat. Zessei Bijin!, Kenta, and Chahan (2015.07.19) # "Osanana Blue" (Childhood Blues) feat. Kimunyu, ikon, Sia, Kluna, Cher, Nina, Una, and Saint ♔ (2015.07.23) # "Nawatobi" (Jump Rope) (Love Live song) (2015.08.04) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. datenkou and Sia (2015.08.16) # "Mr. Simple -Japanese ver.-" (Super Junior song) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Jordan (2015.09.05) # "the Angelfish" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.09.13) # "Kyoka Suigetsu" (Mirage) (2015.09.27) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Rulaxie (2015.10.09) # "Otogibanashi" (Fakery Tale) feat. Sia, Saru, Seika, Sayuri, Miyu, and Tina (2015.11.18) # "Melee" (NORN9 OP) (2015.11.24) # "Catch Me If You Can" (Girls' Generation song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.11.26) # "Yume no Katachi" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.12.24) # "Tokimeki Poporon] feat. Sia, あんな☆きゃり, and iMochi (2016.01.26) # "morning haze" feat. Sia and Kenta (2016.02.13) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World is Falling in Love) feat. Sia and Matti (2016.03.16) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World is Falling in Love) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Sia and Matti (2016.03.16) # "Mr. Chu" (Apink song) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Hyu (2016.05.07) # "Mr. Chu" (Apink song) -Acapella ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! and Hyu (2016.05.12) # "KABANERI OF THE IRON FORTRESS" (Koutetsujou no Kabaneri OP) -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2016.06.04) # "carnelian" (2016.06.17) # "Rokutousei no Yoru" (No.6 ED) -Acoustic ver.- (2016.07.21) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) feat. Sia, Matti, JoyDreamer, Nyamai, Poucet, Beibi, Mai, Vinar, Rey, Kuraiinu, Jefferz, Kenta, and Kaz (2016.08.06) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery |Sia Header 02 Kopie.png|Sia as seen in her YT channel Illust. by MakkaMatsuri }} Trivia * Her nationality is Chinese and Cantonese, and she currently resides in Germany. * She is a big fan of manga, anime, K-Pop and otome games and drama CDs.Sia's tumblr. information External Links * Facebook * Twitter * SoundCloud * tumblr. * pixiv